


Discussing

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [29]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N 1: This story was the result of my second challenge. The readers had to suggest a pairing and three words for a short PWP.  </p><p>A/N 2: This story is written for Luba Kmetyk. Her/his challenge was: Spike/Angel, and the three words suggested were : baby, booties and inheritance.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Discussing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This story was the result of my second challenge. The readers had to suggest a pairing and three words for a short PWP. 
> 
> A/N 2: This story is written for Luba Kmetyk. Her/his challenge was: Spike/Angel, and the three words suggested were : baby, booties and inheritance.

***Angel’s apartment, 3.00 p.m.***

Angel couldn’t believe that his heavily pregnant lover, currently straddling him, wanted to talk about the baby while making love. His cock was still hard even as Spike continued babbling.

“You want Cordelia to do what?” Angel asked shocked. He knew his secretary would never do that; the vampire was certain the woman didn’t know what the needles would be for.

“Angel! She has to, she will be Aunty Cordelia,” Spike whined while softly rocking forward and backwards. Since entering the ninth month of the pregnancy, he needed Angel constantly inside him. Just the feeling made him feel safe.

“So what you’re telling me is that YOU expect CORDELIA to knit the booties for our child?” Angel asked again, watching his lover’s face constantly.

“She could learn, Angel. I want those pink booties for my little girl,” Spike whined, knowing he would get them anyway even if Angel had to knit them himself.

Angel sighed and started pushing his hips up, hoping the deeper penetration would distract Spike. He received a groan from his lover and Angel continued rocking upwards.

Spike felt the hard cock touch his prostate and the blond vampire began rocking faster. He wanted to come, but the baby was busy kicking him painfully, which made the pleasure go away.

Angel felt the kick as well and decided to speed up their lovemaking. He took the hard, pale cock tightly in his hand and pumped it quickly while pressing his cock head constantly against Spike’s prostate.

Spike was surprised at the sudden return of his pleasure and tumbled over the edge, howling Angel’s name, coating Angel’s hand and chest with his come. He collapsed exhausted on top of Angel and snuggled against his lover.

Angel came fast when he felt Spike’s ass muscles squeeze his cock, coating his lover’s inner walls. He smiled when he felt the blond vampire snuggle against him and he embraced the dozing vampire.

Spike snapped his eyes open when something else leaving his body besides Angel’s soft cock. The bed was now soaking wet. Spike sat up and pressed his hands against his extended belly. “Angel?” Spike asked, while tapping Angel’s shoulder and waited for his lover to open his sleepy eyes.

Angel opened his eyes and saw the panic look on Spike’s face. “What’s wrong?” 

“Our girl is coming! My water just broke,” Spike stated, while stepping out of bed and looking at the sheets.

Angel looked at the sheets as well and confirmed that Spike’s water had broken. He quickly stepped out of bed, cleaned himself before dressing. He turned to Spike to see the vampire was still staring at the bed. “Spike, come on, little one. Let ‘s get you cleaned and dressed.” Angel instructed gently.

Spike nodded his head and stepped into the bathroom. He was surprised he didn’t feel any panic, he had expected to be nervous when the time would come to deliver the baby. The doctor had guided them through the pregnancy and the baby would be delivered at the demon hospital. The blond vampire didn’t hear Angel yelling downstairs to call the doctor nor stepping into the bathroom before standing behind him.

When Angel stood behind Spike, he noticed that Spike’s cock was still hard and it jumped when Angel touched it. “It’s pressing against your spot again,” Angel stated, when he realized the baby was pressing against one of the sensitive spots inside Spike’s body.

“Yeah, maybe it will go away when I take care of it in the shower,” Spike mumbled before stepping under the spray.

Angel had heard the doctor saying that it could take a while before the baby would be delivered. So Spike had enough time to shower. The dark haired vampire undressed himself and entered the shower stall as well. He embraced his lover and took the still hard cock in his hand and slowly pumped Spike to his orgasm.

Spike leaned back against Angel and moved his hips in time with Angel’s pumping hand. He placed his hands on Angel’s arms and started moaning. 

Angel smiled at Spike’s loud moaning and couldn’t help but think about their friends downstairs. The moaning could always be heard downstairs. Cordelia had complained several times but had stopped when she saw that she was embarrassing his lover. She had become good friends with Spike a few days after she found out that Spike was pregnant.

Spike came for a second time that evening and collapsed against Angel, trusting his lover would clean and dry him. As he expected, Angel did all that and even dressed him before packing Spike’s suitcase including some of the baby’s clothing and some diapers.

 

***Midnight, St Vigeous Hospital***

 

“Angel, it hurts!” Spike cried out when another contraction rippled through his body.

“I know it hurts, little one,” Angel replied only to be hit in the chest by his lover.

“How do you know it hurts?” Spike asked angrily, before breaking down in crying again. “I’m sorry.”

Angel sighed. The doctor had warned about this, that Spike could go from anger to fear. He would be glad to get over this stage of labor, because the dark haired vampire couldn’t take this any longer.

“Angel!” Spike suddenly yelled. “What will our little girl’s inheritance be?”

“Inheritance? Uhm…we will think about that after the birth, okay?” Angel replied confused.

“No, I want to discuss it now!” Spike demanded.

“Fine!” Angel responded. “We have the hotel, our accounts and the many photos we will make of our little girl.” Angel looked at his lover to see him crying. “What’s wrong now?”

“Nothing, she will have a great inheritance,” Spike sniffed, wiping his tears away before screaming when he felt the urge to push.

“Doctor?” Angel asked scared.

“The baby is coming!” The doctor stated and smiled when Angel paled.

 

*****

 

Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn were waiting outside the room. They had heard Spike’s screaming and crying but after that, it became quiet. They were startled when Angel entered the waiting area with a small bundle in his arms.

“Is Spike okay?” Cordelia asked worried.

“He’s fine. Tired, but fine,” Angel replied. “I’d like you to meet Marissa,” the vampire introduced his daughter to her aunt and uncles. The tiny baby had a pale complexion like her parents and had inherited Spike’s honey blond hair and Angel’s dark eyes.

Angel and Spike’s friends cooed at the small child who was looking at them with curiosity before closing her eyes again and falling asleep. Her chest moved up and down in a regular rhythm and Angel could sense her heartbeat slowing down to its normal sleeping pattern.

“We will be in our room in about 15 minutes,” Angel mentioned before walking back into the delivery room.

 

*****

 

Spike was tired, but he wanted to see his little girl before he fell asleep. “Angel?”

Angel walked towards his daughter and placed the tiny girl in Spike’s arms.

The blond vampire cried when he looked at the tiny wonder that had been in his belly for nine months. “Hello, Marissa. You are very beautiful,” Spike whispered to her, while caressing her cheek with a finger.

“Ow!” Spike exclaimed when his daughter bit his digit with needle like fangs and sucked a few drops of his blood. It seemed Marissa was hungry already. He placed the small bundle on his chest and guided the child’s mouth to his left nipple. Spike smiled widely when the small infant pierced his nipple and drew some blood, which she promptly sucked.

Angel looked proudly at his lover. He had never felt so blessed before watching Spike breastfeeding their daughter. She would have to be weaned off before reaching her first year and would be fed human food after that.

 

***The Hyperion hotel – three days later**

 

The new parents and their child were finally allowed to go home that night. Entering the hotel, they were surprised to see everything had been thoroughly cleaned by Cordelia who had fallen asleep on the couch, too exhausted to wait up for the baby’s arrival.

Spike smiled and kissed Cordelia lightly on the forehead before walking, together with Angel, towards the nursery. When he entered, he watched Angel preparing Marissa’s first night in her crib. The crib was close to their own bedroom, so when she cried Spike or Angel would be close by.

They placed the little girl in the crib before Spike went to bed himself. He was still exhausted and needed some hours sleep. The moment his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep just like his daughter.

Angel watched his lover and child sleep, before going downstairs to carry Cordelia to her room. Life couldn’t get any better than this…


End file.
